User blog:Angel Emfrbl/Passingt time...
So after a few weeks out for Zelda spirit tracks, and a go at scribblnauts (Pwediepie to blame for me trying it out) I went back to Yugioh 2010. Finally mnagaed to unlock a pack that coughed up all the crystal beasts and put my total unlock score at 73% of the cards unlocked. With it, the Aliens deck field + another aliens support card and a few 6-Samurai support cards and Elemental Hero Captain Gold. I had the Rainbow Dragon and Rainbow Dark dragon for a while but without the crystal beast R.D was unable to be summoned. And you know what... I STILL can't get it to be summoned... The weakest of the world champsion dueliest is Fortune Lady Light, who goes down most of the time really fast (about5-7 turns), except those rare times she dominates the field with that card that allows two fortune lady cards on the filed. This usually results in either two F.L Earths or Darks or one of both. If you can't down both lady's in 1 turn, especially if a Fortune Lady dark comes to the firled, your screwed. Otherwise, apart from that 1 move I got 255 wins against her originally and lost only 15 times. The game stops at 255, I'm at about 63 losses so it should give an idea how long I've been using her for grinding. The weakest duelist in the game is a little girl in story mode, whose deck doesn't put up much of a fight and I end up walking over her completely. At least F.L.L gives me a small % of a loss. Still, the thing seems to be with this game is the more packs you unlock the "easier" things become. Having Elemental Hero Gold pushes the Elemental Hero deck into having more strength, though honestly...? I rarely use his ability to pull out a skyscraper, his ATK is too valuable to throw him away and most of the time the skyscraper cards come up to the surface quite quick. He certainly seems to have pushed that deck further then it was going. The alien deck? apart from the field card not much changed. The 6-samurai deck? I can do without the new cards, not much change there but they are fleshing out nicely to a balanced deck. The crystal beast? I can't get Rainbow Dragon out, the beasts are not particularly strongbut their supporting cards are fairly good abnd this balances them out a bit. The whole deck is a weak but easily abused deck if you play it right, but half the time it falls quickly if you get it wrong. Oh there are also gthe Volcanic cards, but apart from the pyro support cards, I don't have a use for them. One I think I need to show a in-game NPC thats about it. The hardest pack to unlock right now is Extra Cards 1, you have to beat the tornement on easy mode 10 times. I can beat ALL of the duelists, its just luck doesn't favour me inside the tornement. One of the other packs I beat a "past" version of the Enforcers for all in one stand to unlock, I shocked myself with that one since I didn't think I'd be able to pull it off, but sure enough I managed. It was a special event, there are two more in-game, 1 where you beat the crimson dragon signers and the other the dark signers. The Dark signers I luck out on during the the duel and I struggle to get past Jack Atlas on the other, I end up being humilatingly beaten by Luna, whose deck isn't that strong but after Jack's thrashes mine its a uphill struggle even to beat her. Right now, I'm after another pack which can only be gotten by beating duelists in a area 3x times. I'm beaten a few of the last guys that many times, but I'm having a hard luck time. I've 100% all the decks in the shop too, which means I'm now storing up DP for a mass purchase when I do finally unlock it, like I did with this last one. :-/ I'm not quite done with story mode for now, and the world champion duelists I need to beat 3x more require some deck rethinking on their part. Definately not cool. Between this and unlocking dueling partners for the tag matchs, I've still got a lot of things to do. =_= I came to a fiddly section on Zelda Spirit Tracks that prevents me beating the area I'm on... Scribblenaunts is "okay" but after unlocking all areas I'm stuck on the "brain scratching" levels that are not simple "Helicopter + rope" solved. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts/Real life